


What Happens in Shadow

by joz_rose



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Action, Angst, Crime Drama, F/M, Mystery, New Relationship, Post canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_rose
Summary: When a series of abductions shakes Meridian, Aloy won't rest until she finds those responsible and make them pay.Every time she shut her eyes she could see the woman’s face, her eyes wide with fear.  To Aloy that gaze held blame.  'Why didn’t you save me?' it said.





	1. An Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place loosely after [Something to Remember Me By](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10513338/chapters/23202306). Rating will probably be changed in later chapters. Enjoy ^^

     It was a muggy evening and Aloy sighed as she wiped sweat from her brow for about the hundredth time that day.  She made her way leisurely through the dusty streets of Meridian village heading back toward the city proper to sell the spoils of her latest hunting forray.  It was late enough that the streets were mostly empty.  
  
    Aloy stopped for a moment to secure the machine parts attached to her belt pouch, when she heard a muffled scream and sounds of a scuffle coming from a nearby alleyway.  Aloy crept toward the alley and peered into the entrance.  It was much darker between the two buildings and it took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the sudden dimness.    
  
    Three figures struggled farther down the alleyway; two against one.  Aloy silently unslung her bow from her back and nocked an arrow as she snuck toward them.  She could make out the voices of two men and the muffled groans of a woman.  Aloy took aim and crept forward, but a clatter from outside on the street made her freeze.  
  
    The two men’s heads snapped toward her and as soon as they realized they weren’t alone, they began to hurry toward the other end of the alley, pulling the woman between them.  Aloy let loose the arrow, but it clattered against the stone wall, missing its target.  The huntress swore under her breath as she ran after the kidnappers.  She burst out into the adjacent street and looked both ways searching for her quarry.  The woman had tripped and was now being roughly slung over the shoulder of the larger man.  They glanced back at Aloy and took off toward the jungle.  
  
    Aloy caught sight of two guards nearby who seemed to have just noticed the commotion.  “Quick, send for help!” she called over her shoulder as she sprinted for the tree line.  She looked around wildly searching for any sign of them.  When she couldn’t find which direction they’d gone she flipped on her focus.  With a ping it located their tracks and locked on to them, highlighting them.  Aloy hurried after, readying another arrow.  She followed their tracks for another few hundred feet and then they just… stopped.    
  
     The red head frowned, her eyes scanning the underbrush, her focus showed absolutely nothing.  “That’s not possible…” she whispered.  There were simply no more tracks, the trail just stopped cold, as if they’d disappeared into thin air.  Aloy relaxed her bowstring and returned the arrow to her quiver with more force than necessary.  She turned as one of the guards ran up to her, panting for air.  “Where… did… they go?” he gasped.  
  
    Aloy shook her head in frustration.  “I don’t know.”  
  
    Soon, more guards assembled and began a sweep of the vicinity.  Aloy doubted they would find anything more, so she excused herself and hurried to seek out Erend.    
  
    The Captain of the Vanguard sat at his desk, reports spread out around him.  When Aloy entered Erend glanced up from the paper in his hand, and seeing who it was, he perked up.  “Couldn’t even wait till I got off work, huh?  You missed me that much?” he exclaimed with a smirk.  When Aloy didn’t grin back he knew something was wrong and his expression instantly sobered.  “What happened?  Aloy?”  
  
    Aloy rubbed her hands against her arms as if she were cold.  She didn’t speak for a moment, her eyes seemed unfocused.  “I just witnessed an abduction,” she murmured, “down in the village.  There were two men.  I chased them, but I lost their trail.  I don’t understand… it just _disappeared_.”  
  
    Erend sighed, passing a hand over his face.  “That’s the third one this week.”  
  
    “ _What_?”  Aloy asked, feeling her stomach clench, remembering the way the woman had pleaded with her eyes as she was dragged away.  
  
    “Did you get a good look at the men?”  Erend asked.  
  
    Aloy shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.  “They were wearing dark clothes and scarves over their faces.”  
  
    Erend noticed the uneasy look on Aloy’s face and quickly pushed away from his desk and moved towards her.    
  
    Aloy looked up at him, letting him pull her into his arms.  “We have to find those women, Erend,” she murmured against his chest.  She was already imagining what might be happening to them.  
  
    “We will.”  Erend wished he felt as confident as his voice sounded.  He squeezed Aloy a little tighter, worrying, not for the first time that week, about her safety if these abductions kept happening.  Erend pulled back to look down at Aloy, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders.  “You did all you could, but I think you should go home and get some rest now.  I’ll go down and oversee the search.”  
  
     Aloy nodded and smiled slightly as Erend brushed a kiss against her forehead.  “Be careful,” he murmured.  
  
    She nodded again.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
    Aloy laid awake in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling.  Every time she shut her eyes she could see the woman’s face, her eyes wide with fear.  To Aloy that gaze held blame.  ‘ _Why didn’t you save me_?’ it said.   
  
    She felt her stomach clench and put her hands over her face, groaning softly.  She wished she wasn’t alone. It would have been nice to have Erend’s comforting presence there, but she knew he was working tirelessly. 

    _I should be out there helping look,_ she thought, guiltily, but as she tried to sit up she felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her.  The trail had gone cold, she was sure about that, there was nothing more she could do tonight.  Aloy sighed, she needed to get some sleep.  She decided that in the morning she would meet up with Erend.  She wanted to ask him about the other two abductions he had mentioned, maybe they were all connected.  
  
    Aloy forced herself to close her eyes.  She tried to clear her mind, but despite how tired she was sleep was still a long time coming.  
   
  
   


	2. More Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and Erend receive news of more missing women and are summoned to report to the Sun King.

    Aloy awoke to sunlight falling across her face, streaming in through the open curtains.  Instantly annoyed, she scrunched her eyes shut, her head and body screaming in defiance at being awake.  It was then that she remembered the events from the night before.  The woman’s frightened face flashed across her vision and she snapped her eyes open.  Bolting out of bed, she quickly got dressed and grabbed her weapons before hurrying downstairs.  
  
    Standing on Erend’s doorstep Aloy pounded on the door again.  He didn’t seem to be there, so she made her way back to his office.  As soon as she stepped through his door she heard the soft sound of snoring.  Erend was slumped forward onto his desk, his eyes fluttered slightly as he slept.  
  
    Aloy stood for a moment watching him, her heart speeding up slightly.  He’d been up all night working, falling asleep at his desk.  The huntress crossed the room with quiet footsteps and placed her hand on the Vanguard’s shoulder.  “Erend,” she murmured, shaking him gently.  He groaned softly, but didn’t wake.  “Erend.”  Aloy hesitantly caressed his cheek.  His eyes opened slowly at her touch and he blinked a few times as if to gain his bearings.  
  
    Aloy stepped back as Erend sat up and stretched.  “G’morning beautiful,” he rumbled.    
  
    “You slept here all night?” Aloy asked.  
  
    “Mmm yeah,” Erend rubbed the back of his neck, “didn’t mean to, I was looking over my notes, trying to figure out what the missing women had in common and I just kinda dozed off.”  
  
    “Did you find anything that could connect them?”  Aloy asked, lowering herself into a nearby chair and scooting it closer to Erend’s.  Her fingers brushed the parchment scattered across his desk as she studied them, tapping her Focus to life and reading the glyphs.  
  
    Erend sighed heavily.  “No.  Nothing.  The only thing they have in common is that they’re all women.  The first and third ones are Carja and the second was an Oseram.  They’re all from different classes and lived in different parts of the city.  None of them seemed to know each other.  As far as I can see, the only reason they were targeted was because they were alone and easy to carry off.”  
  
    Aloy nodded slightly.  “Did anyone come forward about the last woman?  We don’t know her name yet.”  
  
    “No, no one’s come to report her, but one of the city guards that witnessed it identified her.  He said she tends a stall in the village, selling dyed cloths.”  
  
    As they were talking, a Carja guard knocked on the door.  “Captain, do you have a minute?  I’m afraid I have some bad news.”  
  
    Erend passed a hand over his face and grunted, “Out with it.”  
  
    “I’m afraid we’ve just gotten word of two more missing women.  It seems they both disappeared during the night, around the same time, but from different parts of the city.”  
  
    Aloy and Erend looked at each other, both coming to the same conclusion.  “There’s more than just the two guys I saw,” Aloy exclaimed.  Erend nodded in agreement.    
  
    “I’m gunna need those reports and then we should talk with their families, see if they can tell us anything.”    
  
    The guardsman nodded, “Yes sir.”  He turned sharply and left the room.  Just as he was walking out, Blameless Marad swept into the office.  
  
    Erend quickly rose from his desk.  “Marad, what can I do for you?”  Aloy stood as well, feeling a strange nervous energy at how fast everything was now happening.  
  
    “Erend, Aloy,” Marad greeted with a slight bow of his head, “Sun King Avad would like a word with you, but first…” the advisor hesitated for a moment, “Erend, I’ve just received a report from my eyes and ears in the city.  At first I thought it was mere coincidence, and no one seemed to have any concrete proof, but over the past month there seems to have been at least twenty other disappearances.”  
  
    Aloy’s eyebrows shot up and she shared a shocked look with the Captain of the Vanguard.  
  
    “As I said, nothing is concrete, probably because the women that went missing were all transients; people that wouldn’t be missed.  None of them were officially reported because they had no one close _to_ miss them.  It was only after my contacts began to gradually hear whispers of familiar faces disappearing from the city that things clicked into place.”  
  
    Erend’s shoulders slumped and he put his face in his hands, before dragging them away and standing.  “We’d better go speak to the King.”  His voice sounded exhausted and Aloy touched his arm, worry flickering across her face.  
  
    Marad nodded and lead them toward the palace.  As they trailed behind, Erend leaned toward Aloy.  “I’m afraid I’m gunna need you and your Focus’s help again, if we’re gunna have any hope of solving this.”  
  
    “Of course.  I want to find those responsible as much as you, Erend.”  She slipped her hand into his, giving it a slight squeeze. 

     Erend glanced down at her, his gaze softening.  "What would I do without you, Aloy?" he whispered.  
  
    As the three entered the open air throne room Avad stood to greet them.  His sun darkened face looked somber, but he smiled briefly at Aloy and Erend.  “Ah, I’m glad you two are here.  Blameless Marad has been keeping me informed on the progression of this case, and to be very honest, his latest news about the alarming number of possible victims has me extremely worried,” he sighed deeply.  “I want my people to be safe, but I worry that releasing this information will cause a panic.”  
  
    Aloy stepped forward, fierceness flashing in her eyes, “What do you mean?  You can’t just keep them in the dark about what’s happening out there!”    
  
    “I agree,” Erend interjected, placing a reassuring hand on the Nora’s shoulder, “if I may make a suggestion, your Highness?”  Avad’s mouth was set in a thin line, but he nodded.  “I think it would be best to double guard patrols, and to institute a city wide curfew, at least until we catch these guys.  The less people we have out at night, the harder it will be for them to snatch them unawares.”  
  
    Aloy fidgeted, watching the interaction between Erend and Avad; Blameless Marad interjecting every now and again.  She felt out of her element.  Tracking and hunting were what she was good at, this political stuff - not so much.  What Erend suggested made sense to her though, but she didn’t feel it was her place to weigh in on that decision, so she let the King, his Captain, and his advisor hash it out.    
  
    Finally, after a lengthy discussion, Avad uncrossed his arms and nodded.  “Alright Erend, I trust your decision.”  The young King turned toward his advisor.  “Marad, I want word spread throughout the city that all civilians are to be off the streets at sundown until further notice, no exceptions,” he turned back to Erend, “double all patrols, use the Vanguard if you have to.”  
  
    Marad nodded curtly and left to carry out Avad’s proclamation.  Avad turned to Aloy, his face still tense, but his eyes lightened.  “Aloy, I’m glad to hear that you will be helping us again.  Your senses as a hunter will be invaluable to catching those responsible,” he laughed softly, “it seems our debt to you will soon be insurmountable.”   
  
    Aloy shook her head.  “You don’t owe me anything, Avad.  I _want_ to help.”    
  
    Erend shifted on his feet.  “Excuse me, your Highness, but we have a lot to do, so…” he trailed off.  
  
    “Ah, yes, of course.  I’ll let you get to work.”  
  
    Aloy followed Erend back to his office and they both returned to their seats, spreading Marad’s files out on the desk.  There was a lot of information to go over.  After about an hour of pouring over names, statements, and locations, Erend scrunched his eyes closed and slumped back in his seat, groaning.  Aloy continued scanning the papers, adding the locations to a map on her Focus.  She stood slowly, staring transfixed at the holographic map projected around her.  “Erend…”  
  
    “Hmm?”  
  
    “Listen to this, Erend.  I’ve plugged all the locations of the known abductions and the non-reported ones where the women were last seen into a map.”  The Vanguard perked up at this and opened his eyes, watching the fiery haired woman with curiosity.  “The scope of this is… it’s just too great for two or even a handful of suspects.  Here, take a look.”  Aloy pulled the triangular device from her ear and handed it to Erend, so he could see for himself.  Once he was wearing the Focus, his pale eyes widened.    
  
    “You’re right, Aloy,” he breathed, “we’re looking for something much larger.  This is the work of an organized group, and it’s a big one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter a bit, so I hope it sounds alright. ^^;;;  
> Feedback, as always is appreciated.


	3. Another Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and Erend finally seem to catch a break on their case, but it doesn't last.

     After digesting all of Blameless Marad’s notes and the newest reports from the city guard Aloy, Erend, and a couple members of the Vanguard made a visit to the families of the latest victims.  While Erend did most of the talking, Aloy switched on her Focus and looked around, searching for clues.  After interviewing the mother, Erend ambled over to where Aloy was poking around.    
  
    “Find anything useful out here?” he asked, his voice pitched low.  Aloy just shook her head.  “Okay, let’s go talk to the next family.”  
  
    At the next house Erend repeated the same questions with Aloy searching the street outside.  As she bent to examine some tracks she felt eyes on her back.  
  
    “That’s not where it happened.”  
  
    Aloy turned to see who had spoken.  A teenage boy peered curiously at her.  “What did you say?”  
  
    “She wasn’t taken out here.  I was with her…” the boy muttered, averting his eyes when he saw Aloy watching him.  
  
    “Can you show me?”   
  
    The boy nodded and took off down the street, not even looking back to make sure Aloy was following.  The huntress hurried after him, swerving in and out of side streets and dodging guards and carts.  As suddenly as the boy ran off, he stopped, causing Aloy to almost run into him.  She straightened and surveyed her surroundings; they were standing on a deserted street near the edge of the mesa.    
  
    Aloy flipped her Focus on and glanced around.  “Can you tell me exactly what happened last night?”  
  
    The boy was holding his arms tightly to his chest.  He didn’t speak for a moment and Aloy was afraid he would refuse to, but then he took a deep breath and began.  “It was late and we - my sister, Monah and I, we were walking home.  We stopped here to look out over the mesa.  Monah loved the way the moonlight reflected in the pools down there, in the Maizelands.  That was when,” the boy stopped to draw a shuddering breath as he relived the memory, “that was when three men came up behind us - I didn’t see their faces,” he quickly explained.  “Two of them grabbed Monah and the other one pushed me down.  He had a knife in his hand and I thought he was going to kill me, but they just took her and ran off.”  
  
    Aloy listened to the boy’s story, feeling his pain.  She noticed tears gathering in his eyes and wanted to say something to console him, but she couldn’t think of anything that didn’t sound like empty words, repeated as if by rote, so she simply nodded.    
  
    The boy looked up at her then, the tears now falling down his face.  “Please Huntress, I-I heard how you saved the Sun-King.  Please save my sister too!”  
  
    Aloy stood there, feeling numb.  The former outcast wishing, not for the first time that she knew just what to say or do in a given situation.  Maybe she should kneel down in front of Monah’s brother and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, or maybe pull him into a comforting hug, but she wasn’t sure if that was appropriate or not.  Instead she stammered out, “I’ll do my best.”  
  
    “Aloy!”  
  
    The sound of her name and running footfalls drew her attention away from the boy.  Erend was running down the street with the two Vanguardsmen at his heels.    
  
    “What’s wrong?” she asked; fearing more bad news.  
  
    Erend stopped in front of her and folded over, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.  “What were you thinking?  I came out of that house and you were gone.  I thought,” here he straightened and looked her in the eyes, his voice dropping to keep the other men from hearing “I thought someone had taken you.”  
  
    Aloy frowned slightly, her forehead creasing.  “Monah’s brother said he could show me where she was taken from, I thought it would be good to look around.”  She gestured to where the boy had been standing, but found he was no longer there.  The Nora looked around, alarmed at his sudden disappearance.  However, she soon caught sight of the boy running away up the street before he was engulfed by a crowd of people.    
  
    She sighed, “I’m sorry Erend, I should have let you know where I was going, but he took off so fast, I was afraid to lose him.”  Aloy reached out to put a hand on Erend’s arm.  “I’m sorry I worried you.”  Her gaze was sincere, and Erend found himself lost in it for a moment.  
  
    He cleared his throat and placed his other hand on top of hers.  “It’s alright Aloy.  Since we’re all here now, let’s have a look around.  Maybe your Focus will show us something.”  
  
    Aloy continued her search.  She noticed two sets of tracks coming from the direction that the boy had said he and Monah had been heading home from.  Then their footprints stopped; where they had paused to view the scenery.  Then three more sets of tracks led in from the opposite direction, ending in chaotic disarray.  Aloy pointed at the spot, looking up at Erend.  “There was a struggle here, it fits with what Monah’s bother told me.”  She followed the next set of tracks with her eyes.  It was a mess, but she could just make out the three men’s prints and some smaller ones that belonged to Monah.  
  
    “This way, they dragged her off.”    
  
    The Vanguardsmen and their Captain followed Aloy as she took off in the direction the tracks led.  The tracks took them away from the center of the city toward the elevators, but then took a turn to an out of the way path with a set of stairs chiseled out of the rock.  _They must have been used more before the elevators were built_ , mused Aloy as they descended the well worn steps after the tracks.  Soon the group came to the edge of the jungle.    
  
    “The men I followed last night went into the jungle as well,” Aloy exclaimed; thinking out loud as she stepped into the shade of the wide fronded trees.  
  
    “It must not be a coincidence then.”  Erend murmured in response.    
  
    Aloy shot a look at him.  “Yeah, I just hope the trail doesn’t go cold as well.”  Erend nodded in agreement, his face serious.  
  
    The tracks eventually led to small wooden hut almost hidden from sight within a dense thicket of trees.  Erend motioned silently for his men to come forward as he planted his hand on the door, his other hand tightened on the shaft of his warhammer.  Aloy took up position behind them, her bow drawn.  When they were all ready, Erend pushed the door open and the Vanguard rushed in.  “It’s clear!”  Erend called out a moment later, and Aloy lowered her bow before stepping through the doorway.    
  
    The hut was just as small on the inside as it looked from the outside.  There was only one room and the torches on the wall were recently burned.  There were two stools near the door and a pile of straw and moth eaten blankets in a corner.  Aloy wasted no time with using her Focus to inspect the interior.    
  
    The Vanguardsmen watched Aloy with interest as she stooped to inspect the pile of hay.  She made a small frustrated sound and stood, placing her hands on her hips.  If the situation had been anything other than what it was, Erend would have smirked at her obvious annoyance.  She took another glance around the room before stomping out of the hut.  One of the Vanguardsmen looked at Erend with raised eyebrows as Aloy passed him, his mouth slightly open, as if wanting to say something.  
  
    Erend shook his head and leaned toward the man as he followed Aloy out, “Whatever you’re thinking of saying, don’t.”  
  
    Outside, Aloy began a slow circle around the hut.  Her Focus highlighting several new sets of tracks.  She looked up as Erend walked toward her.  
  
    “Erend, there are a lot of tracks out and around here.  There are sets going off in several different directions.”  The red head scrunched her nose, thinking.  “I believe that they brought Monah, and probably other women here as a way point to rest before moving them elsewhere.”  
  
    “That makes sense.”   
  
    “Come on, we have to figure out which of these tracks is the freshest and follow them.”  Aloy pulled away.  
  
    “Whoa, whoa Aloy, hold up a moment.”  Erend exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.  She furrowed her brows, opening her mouth to speak, but the Oseram cut her off.  “I know you want to find Monah and all the rest of them, but you can’t do it all yourself.  You said there were a lot of trails leading off in different directions, we’ll need to send for some more men to help us check them all out.”  
  
    Aloy frowned, ready to argue, but then relented at the sight of Erend’s worried face.  “You’re right.  I’m just feeling really on edge.  I can’t stop worrying about them, Erend.”    
  
    “I know,” he pulled her into his arms, “I know, Aloy.”  He rested his chin on the top of her head, and let his hand run through her hair.  Aloy closed her eyes and leaned into him, letting herself breathe in his familiar scent.  
  
    “Ahem…” the other Vanguardsman cleared his throat and stood outside the hut awkwardly.  “Sorry to uh… interrupt, Captain…”  
  
    Aloy’s face turned about five shades redder as she sprang away from Erend who brought his hand up to run across his mohawk while trying to look nonchalant.   The Vanguardsman looked from his Captain to the Huntress, not sure how to proceed.  Erend rolled his eyes and approached the man.  “Jax, I want you to head back to the city and bring more men back.  We have a lot of trails to follow.”  
  
    When Jax returned with a handful of guards, Erend set two of them to watch the shack in case the suspects returned.  The rest of the men reported to Aloy who assigned each a set of tracks to follow.  The sun had begun to sink lower as the guards began returning to the shack, the deflated expressions they wore were proof enough that they hadn’t found anything.  
  
    “I’m sorry sir, the one I followed backtracked on itself and led me right back here.”  Erend nodded at the man’s report.  All the tracks had either stopped and turned backs, led back to the city where they were lost, or just turned into a giant mess that became impossible to follow.  When Aloy returned from her search of what had seemed like the freshest trail, she wore a sour expression that matched how Erend felt.  
  
    “Come on, let’s go get some rest.  There’s nothing more we can do here tonight.”    
  
    Aloy nodded and let herself be ushered away by the Oseram.  He set up a rotation so that hut would continue to be watched, although Erend doubted the culprits would be dumb enough to use the location again.  The way in which they meticulously covered their tracks to keep from being followed was proof enough of that.  
  
    As soon as they re-entered Meridian, Erend and Aloy parted ways with the rest of the guards.  All of them dragged their feet as they mumbled farewells, no doubt feeling discouraged as well as exhausted after such a long day.  
  
    Erend draped an arm around Aloy’s shoulders, pulling her closer.  She leaned against him as they walked.  
  
    “I uh.. I don’t really wanna be alone tonight.”  Erend murmured, glancing down at her mess of red hair.    
  
    “I don’t either.”  Aloy replied, looking up at him.  
  
    “Come on then, I can make us something to eat and you can crash at my place.”  
  
    Aloy let out a sigh, “That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is sort of a slow start, but I hope you're sticking with me. I promise it'll get more exciting.


	4. Some Rest

    Aloy had been to Erend’s home several times before, and it never failed to surprise her at how messy it was - never dirty, just _messy_.  Maps and notes strewn across the table in the living room, clothes laying wherever Erend let them drop on the floor.  Aloy made a face at the disarray, but didn’t have the energy to chastise him for it.    
  
    “Ah, shit.  Sorry it’s such a dump in here.  I’ve been a little too preoccupied to clean lately…” Erend’s voice became muffled as he quickly ducked down to pick up a discarded tunic off the floor.  He moved to the rest of the stray clothes, piling them up into a heap in his arms.  “I’ll be right back,” and he left the room to take care of the bundle he held.  
  
    Aloy nodded even though his back was to her.  She propped her bow, quiver, and spear next to the door and shed some of the heavier bits of her armour before making her way to the kitchen to see what he had by way of food.  There wasn’t much to choose from, but enough for a small meal to share.  Erend found her preparing a stew when he returned, his armour gone as well.  
  
    “Hey, you didn’t have to do that.  You’re my guest,” he exclaimed and came over to help.  
  
    Aloy shrugged, “I wanted to be of help.”  Erend smiled down at her, his eyes looked tired.  
  
    After they ate, Aloy followed Erend up the worn steps.  Once they reached the top Erend hesitated, suddenly not exactly sure if ‘not wanting to be alone’ meant staying in the same room or just under the same roof.  “Uh, I have a guest room, if you want?”  The Oseram offered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  
  
    Aloy’s cheeks reddened.  “I figured I would stay with you…” she murmured.  At her words Erend relaxed, smiling slightly to himself as he pushed open the door to his bedroom.  It was just as messy as the rest of the apartment, but Aloy didn’t seem to notice in the dimness.  Erend busied himself with preparing for bed while the Nora flipped on her Focus to look over some of the information they’d gathered earlier.  Erend laid down with a sigh and let his eyes slide shut.    
      
    Aloy sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes kept drooping, but she would just shake herself awake and gesture with her hand to flip to the next file.  There really wasn’t anything new to look at, but she was desperate to have some sort of epiphany.  
  
    Erend opened one eye and peered at Aloy, making hand motions in the air.  He sighed loudly.  “Aloy, come here and get some sleep.”  
  
    “Not yet, I just want to check this one more time,” she turned to look at Erend over her shoulder, “it’s okay, you can go to sleep.”  
  
    “Yeah well, I think I’d sleep _much_ better if I had you next to me,” he joked.  
  
    Aloy rolled her eyes, but the large yawn that cracked her jaw gave her away.  “Oh, alright.”  She turned off her Focus and crawled to the head of the bed and slipped under the covers.  She adjusted herself so that her head rested comfortably on Erend’s broad shoulder.    
  
    They had fallen asleep together a handful of times before and at first it had been somewhat uncomfortable for her, seeing as she was so used to sleeping alone. But now Aloy realized that she enjoyed sleeping next to him.  In fact, it seemed like sleep came slower when he wasn't there.  The Oseram was like her own personal heater, and when he held her in his arms, she felt safe.  She could feel the steady rhythm of his breathing and it lulled her toward sleep.  
  
    “Hey Aloy,” she heard Erend murmur, and she hummed in response.  He didn't answer right away.  “Nah, never mind, it’s nothing.”  
  
    Aloy opened her eyes and turned toward Erend, propping herself up on an elbow so she could see his face.  “Tell me,” she coaxed.  
  
    Erend took a deep breath.  “It’s just that these abductions… it feels like the Red Raids all over again.  Except this time we don’t know who’s responsible or why they're taking them.”  
  
    Aloy mulled over his words.  She hadn’t thought of that, probably because she had never experienced the Red Raids first hand like Erend had.  His own sister had been one of those who had been taken.  She was so busy thinking about how worried _she_ was that she didn’t stop to consider how hard this all was on Erend.  She wanted to say something comforting, but couldn’t find the words, so instead she leaned down and planted a kiss on his temple and caressed his cheek.  “We’ll find them, don’t worry,” she assured him, even if she couldn't fully believe those words herself, but they seemed enough to sooth Erend who pulled Aloy into his arms.  

* * *

   
    Erend stirred, opening his eyes slowly in the darkness.  Aloy was curled up next to him, fast asleep.  He let his eyes close again, stroking her silken hair.  Suddenly there was a muffled thump from downstairs.  Erend’s eyes snapped back open.  He sat up, disentangling himself from Aloy, careful not to wake her and focused on listening.  He sat straining his ears for several more minutes.  Maybe he had just imagined the noise, but he felt he should check it out anyway.  He began to push himself out of bed, but before he was fully standing, the bedroom door crashed open and several dark figures rushed into the room.  
  
    “Aloy!”  Erend called out; desperate to wake her as soon as he realized what was happening.  He reached next to the bed where he’d left his war hammer earlier when he removed his armour and once his hand wrapped around the haft, he barreled toward the dark shrouded figure closest to him.  Everything was happening so fast, he couldn’t tell if Aloy had awoken yet.  He remembered with a sinking feeling that she had left her weapons downstairs by the front door.  She would be undefended now, except for him.  The figure in front of him grunted as the butt of Erend’s hammer connected with his gut.  As that one fell, Erend didn’t hesitate in swinging the hammer at the next figure's face, stepping over the fallen first attacker.  He growled in frustration as the man dodged his attacks.    
  
    “Erend!”  His blood ran cold as he saw Aloy struggling with two more men.  They had her on her feet and were dragging her toward the door.  The huntress lashed out to the best of her ability bare handed, but she was outnumbered.  “Erend, help me!” she cried again.  
  
    The Vanguard’s attacks became frenzied and the second attacker fell in a heap.  Erend leaped over him and rushed toward the door, Aloy was already being carried away down the stairs.  He nearly fell, tripping down the staircase in his haste.  They were out the front door now.  Aloy’s cries became muted as she was moving farther and farther away.  Erend raced out into the street, his head swinging, desperately trying to catch sight of her, but they had ducked into a side street and out of view.  He ran without thinking.  His heart was beating so hard it felt ready to tear its way out of his chest.  He screamed her name.  
  
    “Erend!  _Erend!_ ”  
  
    His eyes snapped open.  Aloy was shaking him franticly.  “Erend, wake up!”  As soon as she saw that he was awake she let out a deep breath.  Erend sat up sharply and looked wildly around the room, his eyes focused on Aloy.  She was safe; there were no intruders.  He blinked a few times, realization crashing through him and his ragged breathing slowed.  
  
    “Erend, are you alright?  You were thrashing around and crying out.”  Aloy looked at him, eyes wide with worry for him; her voice shaky with fright at being awakened in such a way.  
  
    The Oseram let out a racking sigh and buried his face in his hands.  “I’m so sorry, I was dreaming.  I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
    He felt Aloy move closer to him.  “It’s alright,” her hands were on him now, rubbing his back and arms, trying to ease his tension.  “What were you dreaming about?” she asked softly.    
  
    Erend brought his head back up so he could look at her face, to convince himself that she was really there.  “It was so real,” he muttered, reaching out to touch her cheek. “There were intruders, they took you.  I tried to fight them, but they were too fast.  I couldn’t find you.”  His throat felt raw.   
  
    The pain in Erend’s voice raked at Aloy’s heart.  “Oh Erend,” she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly, and rested her cheek against his shoulder.  “I’m right here, it’s _alright_.”  
  
    It took Erend a long time to fall back asleep, he kept listening; straining his ears, paranoid at any noise that disrupted the silence.  Aloy pressed herself close against him.  She ran her fingers through his hair and hoped that sleep would find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap, what a twist.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter's a little short, but it'll get more exciting I promise!


End file.
